


The Interrogation

by RaeRose



Series: Sea-Green Nerd [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRose/pseuds/RaeRose
Summary: How did the BAU team react when they couldn’t find him the morning they were set to leave.No Percy in this one.Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters. They belong to their respected creators. I just came up with the storyline.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Spencer Reid
Series: Sea-Green Nerd [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Interrogation

Location: BAU Jet, USA

The jet’s engine roared in the afternoon sun. Usually this would be around the time that the team either started to stretch out and take a nap, pull out a book, case file, or magazine and read, or even start up a random conversation. Sadly, none of that was happening today. Spencer could feel his teammates’ stares since he came down from his hotel room with his duffle bag. And if Spencer was being honest with himself, the quiet stares were not that uncomfortable. It was the fact that Garcia actually came along for this case. It was her quiet stares that was making him uncomfortable because when the hell was Penelope Garcia ever quiet!

Trying to be decreet by glancing barely over the top of his book, Spencer glanced around checking on everyone and what they were doing. Morgan and Prentiss were huddled together glancing over at Spencer every now and then. JJ and Garcia were loudly commenting on they thought really went on with his time with Percy. Rossi was on his cell phone, most likely texting his wife- now that had been a surprise. Turning to look at Hotch, Spencer blushed as he made eye contact with his boss, who lifted his eyebrow in a silent question.

Groaning in defeat, Spencer closed the book that he was currently reading, but not before placing a bookmark. He knew it was Hotch’s way of saying he couldn’t put it off any longer. Besides it was probably safer for Spencer if he did it now so he could run away when the plane lands. Mind made up, Spencer looked towards his team. “Okay, you can ask questions.”

Seeing that Garcia was getting a little too excited, Spencer rushed in, “BUT! There are rules!” Waiting until he received confirmation from everyone except for Rossi, who was now talking in the back of the jet with his wife. “1. Under no circumstance can you do a background check. Not even the most basic one. 2. I know you will want to say something about being more careful especially in our job, but I will counteract that with the fact that I remained in viewpoint of all cameras I could find until I got to the actual destination of the date. Yes, Garcia you can check that to make sure. 3. Please don’t ask anything too bad. Other than that, go ahead, but one at a time.”

By the end of his little rant, the entire team had moved to the front of the jet where the two couches that Spencer and Morgan usually slept on rides home. Spencer sat in the middle of JJ and Hotch while Prentiss sat directly across of him with Garcia and Morgan on either end.

Garcia bounced in her spot, “I’m starting! Basic details for me since I can’t do a background check.” She shoots a fake look of anger at Spencer.

Spencer thought about lying, but he knew he would be called out on it. “His name is Percy. He’s the same height as me. He is way more muscular but not like Morgan, but more like an Olympic swimmer. Sea-green eyes, pitch-black curly messy hair, and a face that screams Greek royalty. Job wise, I was actually asked not to inquire about his job, but from what I could figure out, he has money enough that people showed fake interest in him for it.”

“He sounds yummy.” Garcia hummed. “The job thing does explain why you said no background checks. You are sure his money is at least legal, right?”

“It is.” Spencer nodded. “It’s a family business, but he was put in charge of it.”

Prentiss gives an appreciative nod towards my description, “Moving on, where did this whole thing start, exactly?”

Sighing, Spencer looked down at his shoes. “We can all admit that the case was bad, right?” He received nods. “Well I thought I would unwind by staying in my hotel room, but eventually it started to feel a little too closed in so I stopped by Hotch’s room and told him where I was going to look for a coffee shop. The place was like nothing I ever seen before, it was like I was at the bottom of the sea. Anyways I was there for about half an hour when I noticed a painting. I promise you it was literally a couple centimeters away from being very inappropriate. I later found out that the painting was actually Percy in mermaid form. He lost a game of Double Dog Dare Poker with his friends and he was forced to model for it and hang it up for everyone to see. We started talking because of the painting and then he took me on a date.”

“This does not count as my question, but what the hell is Double Dog Dare Poker?” Derek mused.

“I never really asked. On one hand, it sounds interesting, but on the other hand, it must have some bad consequences.” Spencer pondered on how the game was played. “What’s your actual question?”

“What did you do for your actual date?” Derek asked.

“Well we were just walking around after we left the coffee shop. He talked about his idea of a good first date that we could have gone on, but it was too dangerous since it would be at Central Park and it was already what? Like eleven at night. He ended up surprising me and taking me to a skating rink. I didn’t really skate rather he pulled and guided me around even though he was trying to be discreet. Then we played twenty questions and somewhere along the way, we fell asleep.”

Hotch dipped his head back to look at JJ, “You should go first.”

JJ hummed in thought, “What happened when you woke up? It was pretty late when Morgan realized you never came back to the hotel last night.”

“Well we woke up this morning, not really sure what time. It was actually because Morgan kept on calling me that we woke up, but I’m sure we would have woken up sooner or later since two of Percy’s cousin and his best friend were watching us from the entry way. Anyways, we woke up and Percy did the quickest introduction then we made our way to the hotel.” There that should be enough information.

“You’re trying to hide something.” Hotch quickly commented while watching Spencer closely. “Two somethings.”

Why was he in the BAU again? It was wishful thinking to believe that he could get away with not telling his team everything. Even though he was the youngest of the team and the shyest, he should be allowed some leeway. “Can I have the option of ‘No’?”

“No.” The team deadpanned.

“It’s just something about the skating rink and the conversation that we had before we said goodbye at the hotel.” He knew it wouldn’t work but he had to try again, “Nothing important.”

“Stop trying, Pretty Boy.” Derek laughed, “Spill!”

Groaning in disappointment, Spencer spilled like Derek demanded, “The skating rink that we went to, its owned by Percy’s family. They had the public skating rinks, but the one we actually skated inside was the family’s personal rink.”

“Damn.” Derek hummed. “Now that really backs up the idea that the guy is rich. To have a skating rink and a personal one.”

Prentiss smiled teasingly, “I bet even Rossi doesn’t have his own skating rink.”

“I may not, but my wife’s son’s family does!” Rossi called from the back as everyone laughed at his response.

“What did it look like?” Garcia asked. “Since it was a family rink, I’m wondering if it was designed a certain way that screamed family.”

Spencer nodded, “It sort of did. Each family member had a designated area designed for them based on what I think was what they liked. So Percy had an ocean-based area. Nico, Percy’s younger cousin, had a – well the best way to describe it would be a gothic-based area. And then, Thalia, Percy’s other cousin had a sky-based area. There were fourteen main areas with a bunch of smaller areas for what I assume is distant family.”

“And that other thing you were trying to hide?” Hotch asked.

Spencer knew that his team was not going to take this well and the only reason the interrogation was going so well was because they thought it was only a one-time thing. But to tell them his and Percy’s plans to continue dating even if it was long distance? Yeah, they were not going to react well to that idea.

“He asked if we could try…” Spencer mumbled the rest.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Garcia, Prentiss, and JJ leaned in closer towards Spencer, all had matching sly grins on their faces.

“He asked if we could try…” Spencer mumbled the rest again.

“Reid.” Hotch demanded.

“He asked if we could try doing a long distance relationship! Well not really a relationship relationship but more of a “when we have time, we will go on dates” sort of thing!” Spencer rushed out. He really didn’t want to anger Hotch.

Dead silence. There was not a single sound as his team took in his words. The longer the silence stretched the more Spencer’s mind raced with all sorts of thoughts for statistics of long distance relationships to random statistics about the ocean to possible responses that his team may give. The main point was Spencer didn’t do these types of things, he wasn’t adventurous and he especially never did the whole dating scene. Derek had tried and failed many times trying. But the time that he spent with Percy last night was unlike anything he had experienced. His mind wasn’t racing (too much), he wasn’t pressured in anyway, and the throughout the entire date, he never felt uncomfortable once. So while he had never been the type to date, he wasn’t worried about dating Percy. The only obstacle he had to face was his team who may not be comfortable with this whole idea.

JJ was the first to recover with a slight cough to clear her throat she turned to face Spencer fully. “How would that work?”

“He offered to fly down to DC whenever I was free to take me on dates. He's already moving to DC next year because his mom and stepdad lived there due to the stepdad’s job. Him and his cousin Nico wanted to be closer to them both.” Spencer confessed.

“And it would be better to just go on dates rather than getting into a relationship until you were both at least in the same state.” JJ analyzed, which was confirmed by the nod from Spencer.

“Are you sure this is what you want to do, Reid?” Derek asked in his BAU voice.

“Yes, I know it sounds crazy especially with the work we do, but I have never felt as comfortable with someone outside of the team like that. I mean, even with the team it took some time for me to warm up to you guys, but with Percy? It took no effort at all.”

The team exchanged looks with one another silently debating and figuring out their next move. “Ultimately it is your choice, but that doesn't mean that we aren't going to step in if things do get a little sketchy. you may proceed with your dates and none of us will step in.” Hotch sent a dark look towards Derek when it looked like he was going to protest. “But! When he finally moves to DC, I will be having Garcia don't background check. A full complete background check and we'll set up a date for us to meet him.”

Shock was the first emotion that Spencer felt then it quickly turned to anger, “What do you mean you're going to do a full background check? And hold on meet him?!”

“Yes, meet him. You are the youngest and as brilliant as you are, we are all very protective of you. So you have a year to get to know him and if you are still interested in a relationship by the time he moves to DC, we would like to meet him so we can get a feel of the type of man he is.” Hotch explained patiently but with a silent demand that let Spencer know he wouldn’t be able to get out of it.

“This is nothing against you, pretty boy.” Derek decided to step in, “This is more along the lines that you've been through a lot, especially with our job and everything it entitles. And this is our way of making sure that you're alright. So go ahead and get to know the guy and if he's worth it, you guys just make it through this first year and if he's a real good guy, he'll make it through meeting us. I'll make sure to bring my gun.” Derek ended with a joke.

“I'm not going to be able to get out of this, am I?” Spencer asked desperately but knowing secretly that it's never going to happen. It both pleased and irritated him.

“Nope.” The team answered simultaneously.

“So did you at least kiss?” Garcia asked after a beat of silence.

Deciding to follow Derek's lead, Spencer jokingly stated, “How did Derek put it again? I don't kiss and tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters. They belong to their respected creators. I just came up with the storyline.


End file.
